cocforestclanfandomcom-20200213-history
Allegiances
Were you looking for the Tribe Allegiances? Click Here (** = unsure appearance, gender, name, or user. Needs editing for correct info.) Leader Spiritstar- '''russet she-cat with green eyes (BriarWhisper) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Deputy '''Speckledcloud- '''appearance unknown (Willow) Medicine Cat '''Jackalspirit- '''small ginger tom with a white chest and nose with one pale paw, he has one yellow eye and one green eye, former rogue (Jackson) '''APPRENTICE, GOLDENPAW APPRENTICE, LEAFPAW ''' Skywatcher '''Redash- '''appearance unknown (Crookedstar) '''APPRENTICE, LIATHPAW Warriors Treetuft- 'tawny lynx with yellow-green eyes (BriarWhisper) '''Lightbreeze- '''white she-cat with orange splotches and cloudy, blind amber eyes (Sweetstar) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ '''Winterpelt- '''white she-cat with blue eyes (Emily) ** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ '''Snowstorm- '''white she-cat with golden eyes (Emily) '''Smudgeheart- '''white tom with black smudges and bright blue eyes (Snow Leopard) '''Shadowedpath-' gray tom with a black mask and orange eyes (BriarWhisper) '''Coalpelt- '''appearance unknown, half leopard (Willow) '''Greyshade- '''green she-cat with green eyes (BriarWhisper) '''Stripefur- '''gray she-cat with stripes and green eyes (Purpleheart36) '''Lionscar- '''golden tom with amber eyes and a scar down his eye and on his back (Spiritshadow---) '''APPRENTICE, SMOKEPAW Frostpool- Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with frost-blue eyes (Frostpool)** Dustfur- Appearance unknown (Frostpool)** Wolfheart- appearance unmarked ATM (_ Jack _) Whirlwind- Silver tom with faint black stripes on his head and neck with green eyes (_ Jack _) Dewlight- light gray she-cat with green eyes (Sweetstar) Blackfur- black tom with light gray paws and tail tip. He has Green eyes (Frostpool) Mintwhisker- gray she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes (Frostpool) Dappleflame- calico she-cat with blue eyes (Frostpool) Splashecho- white and brown she-cat with blue eyes (Frostpool/Ghostriddle) Apprentices '' Goldenpaw- '''golden she-cat with sky blue eyes (Sweetstar) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ '''Liathpaw- '''appearance unknown (Giest des Graus) (move picture)~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ '''Mistpaw-' gray tom with light gray stripes and green eyes (BriarWhisper) 'Smokepaw-' gray tom with dark gray stripes and orange eyes (BriarWhisper) 'Cloudpaw- '''white she-cat with blue eyes (Sweetstar) '''Aspenpaw- '''beautiful jet black she-cat with white speckles and bright green eyes (SpiritShadow---) '''Flarepaw- '''red tom with blue eyes and odd flame-like stripes and a long tail (sunstream) Darkpaw- appearance unknown (Emma) Greypaw- Gray cat with unknown eye color (Giest Des Graus) Leafpaw- Appearance unknown (Emily, if I remember right)** Queens '''Leopardheart-' golden, spotted she-cat with bright green eyes, half leopard (Snow Leopard) * Pepperkit- Appearance unknown (Crookedstar)** * Flamekit- Appearance unknown (Crookedstar)** * Dappledkit- appearance unknown, user undecided** * Specklekit- appearance unknown, user undecided** * Pinekit- appearance unknown, user undecided** * Russetkit- appearance unknown (Snow Leopard)** '''Willowleaf- '''gray she-cat with green eyes (Willow) ** * '''Dewkit- '''light gray she-kit with green eyes ** Willow) * '''Patchkit- '''black-and-gray tom ** (Willow) * '''Sparkkit- '''black tom with a white spot on his tail and amber eyes (Sweetstar) * '''Kit 4- '''appearance unknown (Willow) Kits Without Mothers '''Bluekit- '''blue-gray tom with orange eyes (DiamondKingGame) '''Silentkit- '''gray tom with blue eyes (sunstream) Elders '''Stonemist- grey tom with blue eyes, formerly the medicine cat Stone. He has blurry vision and broken hind legs due to the trees falling. See Jackalspirit's story of the falling trees for more information. (Briarwhisper) Cats outside of forestclan and non-cats Dawnkit- No one quite knows what happened to the grey shecat with purple eyes, but a few cats believe that she is alive. Last seen being carried out of camp in a wolf's mouth by Greyshade. (Briarwhisper) Blaze- Spotted leopard with green eyes, Leopardheart's mother. (Snow Leopard) Mint- Formerly Mintpaw, this gray she-cat with green eyes left camp after her sister, Dawnpaw, did. References to this appear in Greyshade's past (unknown) Dawn- Formerly Dawnpaw, this creamy-furred she-cat with blue eyes left camp because she didn't want to deal with a bully-warrior anymore. (BriarWhisper) Maple- Brown she-cat with Amber eyes formerly known as Maplepaw, last seen leaving camp after her sisters Mintpaw and Dawnpaw. (BriarWhisper) StarClan Cats Sweetstar- '''orange she-cat with green eyes, former leader of MarshClan (Sweetstar) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ '''Phoenixstar- '''dark ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former leader of PhoenixClan (Sweetstar) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ '''Stemroot- '''tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (Sweetstar) '''Waterstep- '''blue-gray she-cat (Sweetstar) '''Skyfire- '''white she-cat with amber eyes (Sweetstar) '''Poppyfur- '''black she-cat with green eyes (Sweetstar) '''Brightmoon- '''white she-cat with bright green eyes, former leader of LightClan (Sweetstar) '''Lionclaw- '''golden tom with amber eyes (Sweetstar) '''Thunderheart- '''gray tom with blue eyes (Sweetstar) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ '''Honeypaw- '''pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes (Sweetstar) '''Leafpaw- '''tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (Sweetstar) '''Blackstorm- '''black she-cat with blue eyes (Sweetstar) '''Finchsong- '''tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (Sweetstar) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ '''Bramble- '''dark brown ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Sweetstar) '''Rosekit- '''dark ginger she-cat with a gray streak on her back (Sweetstar) '''Willowkit- '''gray she-cat with green eyes (Sweetstar) Russetleaf- Long-dead warrior with russet fur, green eyes, and a darker mark on her forehead, sister of Emeraldblaze. (BriarWhisper) Emeraldblaze- long-dead former medicine cat with reddish-brown fur and emerald green eyes, brother of Russetleaf. (BriarWhisper) Mintblaze- Grey tom with green eyes (BriarWhisper) Dappledshade- Grey She-cat with a dappled pelt and blue eyes (BriarWhisper) Bluestorm- blue-gray tom with orange eyes, wise, long-dead famous warrior of a long-forgotten clan bearing the same name as this clan. Bluekit is believed to be a reincarnation of Bluestorm. (DiamondKingGame) Fireclaw- Fire-furred tom with long claws, another infamous long-dead warrior. Went crazy before death (which is why he is infamous). A former leader of another long-forgotten clan, his lives were taken away by Starclan. He resides in the Dark Forest, filled with regret because, in death, he is once again sane. (DiamondKingGame) ''(rip Sweet's rps XD)'' ''(Work in progress)'